


Young Love, How Sweet A Display, Much To Parents Dismay

by AngelFlower



Series: First Key to Hell [4]
Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: 3rd person, Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, Female Reader, First Kiss, Lesbian Character, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, True Love, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2020-04-06 10:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower/pseuds/AngelFlower
Summary: Fear no love, and accept the sin in your heart, they wish for your unhappiness, but the one you love will bring you the light clearing the fog in the heart of God.(Been posted here before, unpublished it awhile ago blah blah blah) (the date is the time I original published it)





	Young Love, How Sweet A Display, Much To Parents Dismay

**Author's Note:**

> I made Alessa 15 in this, and the reader is 15 as well.
> 
> (I also wanna say, I was 15 when I went this so it wasn't that weird to me)

Alessa sat in her room, her mother locking her in there, Alessa told her mother that she liked a girl named (y/n), a lovely girl who likes Alessa, and would lay games with her. Her mother yelled at her, saying she would bare the child of God, and would not commit filthy sin with another girl.

Alessa jumped, hearing a knock on her window, she got off her bed, walking to the window. Her face lit up with a smile, she tugged the window up, "hey Alessa" the girl said, climbing through the window. Alessa smiled, but blushed as she saw her friends skirt lift up a little in the wind, exposing her panties.

She hopped on the dresser under the window, and sat on it in front of Alessa, her friends face lit in a bright smile. "So, what have you been up to?" She asked, her voice curious. "Nothing, but the usual, mom yelling at me" she said rubbing her arm and looking at her feet, her friend knew of the abuse, she suffered the same terrible fate, she was not to bare the child of God, but her family belonged to the cult as well.

"I'm sorry, Alessa" her voice was sincere, and filled with sadness, she jumped off the dresser, landing in front of Alessa. Their faces inches apart, Alessa blushed, the girl stared at her innocently. "Is something wrong?" She grasped Alessa's arm, her eyebrows furrowed, "you know you can tell me anything" she reassured, gently rubbing Alessa's arm with her thumb.

Her eyes bubbled with tears, "I-I-I think I lo-ove you" she whispered, her friends eyes became wide, her mouth parted in shock, "you love me?" She repeated, Alessa nodded, ashamed and scared of what her friend would say. However, her friends face lit up in a soft smile, "I love you too, Alessa" her arms wrapped around her, pulling her close. Alessa was shock, she stiffened, but then gladly returned the hug.

They pulled apart, they then sat on her bed, "do you want to prove it?" Alessa asked her friend, " prove what? " she responded confused, Alessa moved closer, cupping her friends cheeks, "that you love me" the girls face became hot in Alessa's pale hands.

"Do-do you mean, hav-have sex? But they say that's a sin" her voice came out shocked, "they may say that, but I love you" with that Alessa kisses the girl, pushing her tongue into her friends mouth, said friend, halted not knowing what to do.

Alessa pulled away, a string of salvia connecting the two girls, Alessa laid down on the bed in front of the girl, pulling her dress up, exposing her panties. The girl blushed, Alessa's panties were soaked, "come on, (y/n)" she demanded impatiently. The girl nodded, leaning down on her hands and knees, she crawled between Alessa's legs, her face coming very close to her pussy, her face felt unbelievably hot, she could also feel the heat radiating off Alessa.

Alessa held her dress skirt up, looking at the girl, said girls face was then pushed into Alessa, her cheek rubbed up against Alessa's pussy, the girls eyes widened, but she turned to lick her clothed pussy, the girl let out a loud moan, she hoped her parents wouldn't hear.

The girl sucked on her clit, tasting her arousal on her soaked panties, her mouth made slurping sounds, Alessa's breath hitched in her throat, her eyes screwing shut, she let out a shaky moan, and came in her panties, the girl between her legs slurped up her cum.

She sat up and wiped her mouth on her sleeve, she crawled on top of Alessa and smiled, her eyes half lidded, her smile mischievous, "you taste good, Alessa" her voice playful, as she then licked Alessa's cheek, Alessa blushed with embarrassment, Pushing the girls face away.

"Shut up, you're so weird (y/n)" Causing said girl giggled.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this series isn't really on pare with my new stuff I wanna say, but I still want to re publish them cause fuck it why not?


End file.
